falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Medicines
To keep a soldier, or really any inhabitant of the Wasteland going, they're going to need periodic medical attention. While most treatment can be administered by spells, remedies also come in portable, ready-to-use form, so that they are more easily distributed and consumed. Standard remedies They are usually crafted from gathering and mixing particular ingredients, and are either to apply on wounds, or to be ingested. Healing potions The most distributed form of magical healing, healing potions stimulate fast tissue regeneration, and are capable of restoring a wounded body to health in mere seconds. Its effects, sadly, do not include moving said tissues into place, so their usage is not indicated in case of broken bones, presence of foreign objects inside the body, or missing limbs. There are different varieties of such potions, and their strength varies on the components used and on the skill of the brewer. Extra-strength and super restoration potions appear to be stronger variants of the common healing potion. Magical bandages An ingredient of basic first aid, they are normal bandages which are enchanted to allow faster recovery and healing. Generally less effective than healing potions. Bandages The non-magical kind. Although common they do not have a great purpose when put up against the magical kind. Rad-away An orange liquid with a rancid taste, and even worse aftertaste. It is designed to clear a body of harmful radiation. RadSafe Pills that render the user resistant to radiation for a period of time. In Other Stories Various Stories A collection of medicines that appear in numerous stories. Anti-Venom Used for treating venom filled bites and poisonous stings. Anti-Venom is used to purge a body's systems of any traces of poison. Hydra A type super potion used in the Wasteland, Hydra causes extreme regeneration in a user to the point of being nearly invincible to anything that isn't instantly fatal. Another benefit is that unlike healing potions Hydra will move broken parts back into position and expel foreign objects. However Hydra is extremely dangerous and is often used as a last resort. The rapid cell growth can go out of control leading to a nasty end. The Ditzy Doo Chronicles Dash Purger A powerful medicine, designed to purge and flush out any traces of Dash or Ultra-Dash from an addicts body. Described as only a quick fix and not a permanent solution to Dash addiction. Murky Number Seven Radpurge A very small portion of the Equestrian populace suffered allergic reactions to RadAway. Radpurge was developed for ponies who suffered these allergies, but was made in a much smaller quantity before the last day and is much rarer than RadAway due to never reaching Mass production. Gliimerlight and Coral Eve are two ponies that need to use Radpurge. Shaping Shadow The Enclave was forced over the years to produce new medications to survive against the radiation below. The old equipment fell prey to the passage of time and without magic, they had to make do. They chose quantity over quality for some, believing it would be better for their troops when deployed below, as they would have to regularly flush their systems. Flushing with overpowered medication means you run out faster. The Enclave claims these medications are better than their war counterparts, but knows they are not. Their claim is to keep moral up and few actually know the truth. Rad-Flush Rad-Flush is the Enclave's answer to Rad-away. It is about 75% as strong as Rad-away and a blue liquid. Like Rad-away, it does not taste good. It is not a medication that is safe to take in combat. RadBlock RadBlock is the counterpart of RadSafe. It protects against radiation. It does not protect as well or as long as RadSafe. The Enclave doesn't expect their soldiers to fight in higher radiated zones, therefore they only need enough protection to retreat to a safe location. Purifying Water Tablets The Enclave's greatest field medicine. Purifying Water Tablets, also known as P.W.T.s, are a tablet you drop in water. It effectively neutralized any and all radiation in the water. They can only handle purifying certain quantities of still water. It has a horrible odor and feels like it burns your mouth. It takes about an hour to neutralize chemicals and purify the water. Rosemary in tea bags/balls was found to be a good counter to the taste and smell, although it doesn't fully work. Other poultices and alchemical brews Those potions were seen being created (and often used) by Xenith, expert alchemist. They offer a noteworthy boost in combat capabilities, both temporary and permanent. Permanent brews are to be ingested, instead temporary potions are to be applied directly to one's body. *Augmenting brew: Rare concoction that greatly augments the imbiber's resistance to all sorts of physical threats permanently. *Bleeding-stopper goop: A medicinal ointment that stops bleeding from wounds. *Bone-strengthening brew: A specific zebra brew that allows the imbiber to permanently reinforce its bone structure. *Breath of the Phoenix: A powerful potion that allows severed limbs to be reattached and also permanently makes the drinker more resilient. The effects aren't instantaneous, requiring the subject to rest. *Electrical resistance potion: Grants great temporary resistance to electricity and electrical spells. *Poison ammunition: Xenith created a poisonous brew that can be applied to ammunition that could cripple opponents which she offers to Calamity and Velvet Remedy. *Scent mask potion: Conceals the scent of whoever applies the potion over their body. Ingredients include mold and bloatsprite wings. *Wall-walking potion: Grants temporary possibility of walking on walls and on the ceiling. Category:Items Category:Consumables